


Domestic Squabble

by aseies



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseies/pseuds/aseies
Summary: Tumblr ask prompt: "fic prompt: jasicoper having a domestic squabble in the middle of an actual monster fight. May or may not try to drag bystanders into the verbal fight- friend or foe."
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Kudos: 23





	Domestic Squabble

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Himaryan on Tumblr in 2014.

“Piper, can you **_please_** tell Jason—”

"NOT RIGHT NOW, NICO.” Piper yelped as she barely managed to dodge a spurt of poison from one of the hydra’s head.

Jason was distracting the hydra from the air, smacking it on the back of their heads. “Remember, Piper, not to cut off any of the heads! It’ll grow another one and—”

“And open another Monster Donut somewhere, _yes_.” Nico said, rolling his eyes and swiping at the monster’s paw with his sword. “Piper, please tell Jason that _we already know this_. And that a _good_ leader would have come up with a plan already!”

”Excuse you!” Jason said, glaring at Nico. “I was the _Praetor_ of the First— AH!” Two of the hydra heads smacked together, catching Jason between them. Jason’s limp form fell down to the base of the hydra’s necks.

Piper cursed, and shot a roasted ham into the mouth of a hydra head that looked like it was about to eat Jason. “Couldn’t you have held your argument for _**ten minutes**_ while we took care of this thing?!”

"I am so _sick_ of Jason’s shit — aren’t you?!” Nico ran head straight into the mess of heads and tried for an attack on the main body.

"Look over there! What’s that? There’s a demigod behind you!” Piper said to the beast, pointing in several different directions to confuse it. “I don’t know, Nico— _I don’t put my boyfriend’s life in danger over some petty argument_!”

"How does he managed to get knocked out so much?!” Nico cursed, ignoring Piper’s words as he pulled Jason out of harm’s way.

“Well maybe he’s waiting for Prince Charming’s kiss,” Piper spat, firing food in the air. “But he’s not gonna get anything charming from _you,_ now is he?!”

"Hey!”

The hydra roared, as one of the heads started choking. Heads flailed about, knocking into each other and spraying acid everywhere.

“Move!” Piper called, forcing all her will into the word. She grabbed onto Nico and Jason just as Nico shadow traveled out of the danger zone.

Piper still wasn’t used to the feeling. The rush shadow traveling gave her made her want to throw up. But she swallowed the feeling when Nico looked at her guiltily and said, “So… any ideas how we beat this thing?”

Piper rubbed her temples. “I think I have a plan, but we need Jason for it.”

Nico scowled. “Of _course_ it does.”

Piper pulled Jason off of Nico’s shoulders, and propped him up on the ground. “Hey, Jason, if you wake up right now, Nico’s gonna apologize to you.”

“No I’m not!”

Piper glared at him. “Yes. You are. Because fighting in the middle of a battle is **_stupid_**. And _you’ve learned your lesson_.”

“I—” Nico blinked stupidly. “Yeah, alright. But only if he wakes up _right now_.”

"Hear that?” Piper said. “Nico’s gonna apologize. And get those brownies you like from New Rome.”

“Hey, I—”

Jason groaned, rubbing his forehead. “Who said what about brownies?”

“Oh thank the gods,” Piper said, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek before pulling a ziplock bag out of her pocket. “Here, quick, some ambrosia.”

After taking a bite, Jason’s head cleared. “What happened?”

Nico sighed and said with irritation, “I was stupid and continued our argument into the battle and now we have a choking hydra on our hands. I’m sorry I put you in danger, but you really need to stop throwing your shoes wherever you want and put them next to the door like a regular human being.”

“I don’t see what the big deal—”

“GUYS.” Piper grabbed both of their heads, turning them toward the hydra, who had since cleared its throat and was making a beeline for them. “FOCUS. Nico, cut off each head one at a time.”

“What? But—”

“Jason, electrocute the stumps before they regrow. I’ll distract the other heads.”

“Ah,” Jason said, smirking. “That’s what Hercules did, right?”

“Yeah,” Piper said, standing and gripping her cornucopia tightly. “And if you can make it through the rest of the fight without yelling at each other, I’ll go and fix Jason’s shoes myself.”

“Well then, we’d better get to work.” Jason said, pulling out his gladius and rolling out of the way of some acid.

“I don’t think that’s going to solve the problem, Piper,” Nico said, slicing off the nearest head at the neck. Jason struck it with lightning, stopping the head from regrowing.

“Nah, but I’d like my boyfriends to survive, thank you very much!” Piper shot up various animal carcasses into the air. "Besides! I hear angry makeouts get pretty intense!”

Somehow, they managed to kill the hydra without another cross word. 


End file.
